The Other other side of the story
by AnimeboysareHot17
Summary: Maggie gets smarter, Lisa is depressed, Bart turns more evil and there is a bunch of Germans, Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Simpsons**

Marge and Homer were in the kitchen cleaning the mess that Maggie had made, lately she had been spending quite a lot of time with Bart, and found that his life style is "wonderful" he had even starting teaching her to call her parents by their first names. Why she had taken up this facenation with Bart was a huge wonder to the family. For most of her small but valuable life she had disliked Bart the most out of the Simpsons. Even Bart seemed a little curious at first, but then took this to his advantage. Now Maggie had learned many postive things from Bart like how to talk, walk, and even change her own clothes.

"Marge, if Maggie can clean up Bart's mess, why can't she clean up her messes?" Marge was concentrating on the mess more than Homer, and almost dropped the mop when he asked her the question. "Well Homer, obviously Maggie is a follower, not a leader. She does what Bart tells her. If he says kill Marge, then she'll kill me, scary but true." Homer, dumb as he was didn't care if Marge died. "So if I were Bart, and I said 'Maggie get Homer a beer,' she would?" Marge looked at Homer like he was a retarded monkey, "Oh my god, yes Homer, Maggie would get you a beer," she started saying things under her breath but all Homer could get out of it was '' oh my god, this retard, sometimes I wonder why I married him, I could've had Lenny, why didn't I go with Lenny.

"Homer, with this new acting out I think I need to get another job, or make this into a bed-and-breakfest. All the broken stuff is costing us money. Just buying a new couch cost us Lisa's college fund!" "How could you mom, I thought you loved me, now I have nothing left I guess I really do have to marry Milhouse!" Lisa ran past her mom to the phone. "Milhouse, ya its me. Hey, in about four or five years come here with a ring if I don't respond and tell you no, in that time." She paused to let him talk. "No, its just that my parents spent my college fund." Once again she paused but before he could finish she hung up, apperently offended about what he said.Homer, just had a awesome idea. "Marge, I just thought of a perfect idea! We can go up to the airport and put up signs for a few rooms for 100 dollars a day for 5 or less, 6 or more 200!" Marge kissed him so hard he fell to the table, "Now I remeber why I married you!" So they went to the airport, put the signs up but also with their address and no less than 20 minutes four families came and entered the home and were staying for 2 months and 2 weeks.

Meanwhile up in Bart's room...

Maggie was playing blocks and looking at Bart and his war papers, "Okay Maggie, you will attack here," he pointed to Homer and Marge's room, "and I will attack here." He pointed to Lisa's room. "We will attack at high noon tomorrow, make sure you leave no survivors, we must kill everyone." Maggie looked shocked and confused. Even though she was just a year old, she knew that this was wrong. "Bart I love them, we can't kill them! If we do, people will be mad! Think of Grandpa! He will be devestated, they take care of him, who will pay for the medications that he needs?" Bart thought about this, "Well, I guess your right, but we still need them out. Now go get your lunch and rest, I'll make the weapons."

Maggie left to go eat her peanut butter and banana sandwhich. _These people have to get out of my life,_ thought Bart. He really hated all of them. For Maggie, he was making a small but useful sword, it looked a lot like the sword that was above his bed that he had bought a few weeks ago. He didn't need to make his weapon because he was going to use this one, he pulled out his chest from under his bed. Inside it was a huge sword that looked like a gun but when he took off the facade, it showed its true colors. It was the biggest sword anyone had ever seen.

"Mawhahaha, now no longer will Bart Simpson be the one picked on! Now he will pick on you!" He pointed to Lisa, his older of his two sisters. "You know Bart, people might find a bit weird that you are talking in the third person and take it the wrong way." "Oh ya, well you have to marry Milhouse!" He taunted back, making his little sister run off to her room, slaming the door and crying so loud that her mother came from the living room, run up the stairs, and come in to comfort her daughter. "Bart Simpson! March you little butt right over here and apologize to your sister she is very sensitive about who she is forced to marry because of Maggie's acting out," she looked to her daughter as she thought. "Lisa, you know there is also Nelson." This made Lisa cry even harder.

The Next Morning...

"Maggie! Wake up here take this," Bart was handing Maggie all these things that they needed for the war. "Maggie, today is the day we fight, not just for my freedom, but your freedom and that is more important than mine I have all ready been brainwashed by them but I will not have them kill your mind too! Lets go get them!"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
